


Flood Waters

by Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Classical Music, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree/pseuds/Ant_Carrying_A_Rubber_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tucker told him he used to sing a lot before he joined the military, Wash didn't know what to expect.</p><p>It certainly wasn't this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood Waters

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a headcanon that's been swirling around in my brain for a while, so I finally wrote it down. I just feel like Tucker would have an awesome voice for classical music.

After Tucker told him he used to sing a lot before he joined the military, Wash didn't know what to expect.

It certainly wasn't this.

Whenever Tucker had sung before this, it had always been in jest. A silly song here or there about how he was “too sexy for his armor” or something, so it wasn’t hard to believe that Tucker was exaggerating when he bragged about his voice.

“ _Fremd bin ich eingezogen, Fremd zieh ich wieder aus…_ ”

There was a faint voice coming from the makeshift shower in their base. The water pitter-pattering around it nearly drowned it out from this distance, so Wash crept closer down the hall.

“ _Das Mädchen sprach von Liebe, Die Mutter gar von Eh…_ ”

Once Wash got to the door, he listened in. It had to be Tucker - there was no way Caboose could sing that well, or, hell, at all.

“ _Nun ist die Welt so trübe, Der Weg gehüllt in Schnee. Ich kann zu meiner Reisen Nicht wählen mit der Zeit…_ ”

There was a pause, like maybe Tucker didn’t remember the words. He was humming for now. It made sense, Wash thought, that Tucker may have forgotten some of it. He had been stationed in Blood Gulch for so many years, and now he was stuck in this mess, and Wash doubted there were too many chances to practice.

There was a noise like, “Ah hah!” and Tucker began to sing words again. Was it German? Wash wondered. It sounded like it.

“ _Was soll ich länger weilen, Dass man mich trieb hinaus? Lass irre Hunde heulen Vor ihres Herren Haus…_ ”

Wash got lost in his thoughts, just admiring the quality of the voice snaking out from under the door. Eventually he heard the song trail off.

" _Ans Tor dir: Gute Nacht, Damit du mögest sehen, An dich hab ich gedacht…_ ”

Tucker let out a deep sigh, and the water was turned off. Realizing that Tucker would be able see him when he opened the door, Wash scrambled to his feet and went down the hall as quickly as he could without too much noise.

Just after he rounded the first corner, the door opened, and Tucker emerged with only a towel around his waist. Wash couldn’t see because he had continued sprinting to his section of the base, but Tucker was smirking.

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I imagine Tucker as a tenor who has a little trouble hitting notes above an A. I don't know why it's so specific, but whatever.
> 
> Also, if you couldn't tell, this is the beginning to a convoluted plan to seduce Wash. Tucker knew he was there. Wash is not as discreet as he likes to think he is.
> 
> [Here's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aXXwNGmz9Q) a youtube video of the song (Die Winterreise Op.89, I. Gute Nacht), but the man singing is a baritone, so it's a little low for my headcanon Tucker voice.


End file.
